


Silver-Tongued Promises

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Category: Faerie Folklore
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Poetry, Underhill - Freeform, word smithing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: A simple poem about the dangers of the Underhill and how to avoid them, inspired bynirejseki'sA Winter's Tale, although it can be read as a stand-alone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Silver-Tongued Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Winter's Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080559) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki), [robininthelabyrinth (nirejseki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/robininthelabyrinth). 



Over field   
And underhill  
What all will you find?  
When words, like knives  
Can cut you there  
And equally can bind

Careful what   
You promise, dear  
What oaths they hold you to  
But if you’re sharp  
And have no fear  
Those bonds may see you through 

Over field  
And underhill  
Illusions twist and turn  
And only those   
Of keenest wit  
Will to their loves return


End file.
